


Longing

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Make-out, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your car breaking down in the middle of the night and having to walk to the nearest house for help, and it just so happens to be your boss’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

It had already been a rough day but this had to take the cake. With your car breaking down on a backroad you got lost on and having to trudge back about a mile to the last house you saw, it just made it even worse. Oh, and it was 11 at night. And raining. And you left your phone at work.

So you stood in front of the large house, of a clearly wealthy person, dripping wet, cold, and quite nervous, cursing the universe for hating you so much.

Your arms were wrapped around your chest. You thin blouse soaked through, revealing the yellow lace bra you couldn’t help but wear today. 

The doors opened and your heart all but stopped when you saw a rather sleepy man who had opened them.

“Dr. Wells?” You scoffed. Of all people who could have been behind those doors, it had to be your boss. The boss you just so happened to have an unrequited crush on.  
His eyes opened wide, just as shocked to see his assistant standing soaked in front of him.

“(Y/N)? Wha-what are you doing here?” His wheelchair moved forward a bit to get a better look. Clearly questioning whether what he saw was real.

“O-oh! Right. U-um…my car broke down. About a mile up the road. And I left my phone at the lab.” You admitted sheepishly. Shivering with the breeze.

“I didn't know this was your house. S-sorry to wake you.” Dr. Wells shook his head as a slight amused smile crossed his lips. A concerned look in his eyes.

“Don't worry. Come in, I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes.” He turned and lead the way in as you followed hesitantly. 

“Wait here for a moment.” He rolled off down the entranceway.

The doors closed behind you and you stood In his warm and impressive house. Classy, elegant, modern. You had expected nothing less from him. 

You took your heels off and placed them off to the side, hoping not to get any mud on his immaculately clean home. Your face flushed when you looked down and noticed how see-through your clothes really were. All with a dripping skirt that clung to your legs and outlined the matching panties that were hidden beneath them.

Dr. Wells turned the corner, a towel and some clothes folded in his lap.

“Sorry about the mess.” You apologized, very self-conscious of the problems you were causing him. You had been raised not to cause others problems. Let alone make a mess in their house. 

Dr. Wells shook head as he handed you a towel.

“It's just water. It really is no problem. There's a bathroom just through the door. I'll call a tow-truck and see if they can get your car tonight while you change.” He handed you the clean clothes as you tried to wring out your dripping hair. Hoping to use the excess towel to cover yourself inconspicuously. 

You gave a nod, as you took the clothes and followed his directions. He rolled off around another corner as you disappeared behind the door.

The bathroom was just as impressive as the walkway of the house. It couldn't help but scream out money with the marble counter tops and large guest bath that looked fit for a king. You could only imagine what the master bathroom looked like.

You placed the change of clothes on the sink and began stripping. Layer after layer you took your clothes off slowly, hoping to avoid flinging water everywhere.

Standing in your underwear you began to dry off. Ringing your hair in the towel and wiping your body down. You felt your bra. It was soaked through. Not something you could wear under a dry shirt without it soaking through. Your panties, luckily, were still pretty dry. 

Unlatching your bra, you slid it off your shoulders and placed it on top of the rest of your wet clothes. As you began to dry your body, you felt your cheeks burn with a blush as you caught sight of yourself in the large mirror.

You were naked in Dr. Wells’ house. The same man who you had envisioned doing some dirty things with on numerous occasions when you were home alone, at night. And here you were, about to put on some of his clothes.

You pulled your eyes away from your reflection, forcing those thoughts away as you hurriedly finished drying off and picked up the clothes.

It was one of his black t-shirts and a pair of grey sweatpants. As you pulled the shirt over your head, you caught a whiff of the smell. It smelled like him. You swallowed hard as you fought the burning in your cheeks.

Quickly dressing you gathered your wet clothes in the towel and sighed. Bra less and wearing clothes that smelled of Dr. Wells. The universe really did want to torture you.

You left the bathroom to see Dr. Wells approaching you. He stopped suddenly, his eyes on your body. The sweatpants rolled up several times and the shirt much too big for you. He tried to force back a smile but the corner of his lips pulled up. 

He glanced down, pulling his glasses off to clean the already clean lenses.

“The truck can't get to your car till tomorrow morning. Apparently the rain has flooded the roads here.” He stated, glancing at the towel full of your wet clothes.

“You can stay here for the night. We’ll put your clothes in the dryer and you can use the guest room.” He said, motioning you to follow him towards the laundry room.   
You gave a sigh at the news. 

“Of course.” You sighed. “Thank you Dr. Wells.” 

You followed quietly behind him as you looked around the house. Sophisticated, with abstract art handing on the walls and a few small sculptures scattered around. Getting to the laundry room he waited as you placed your clothes in the dryer to show you to your room for the night.

As you followed him out, you couldn't help but noticed a bunch of papers at the large dining room table. A glass of bourbon beside them, the bottle just beside it.  
You stopped and grimaced.

“You shouldn't be working great so late.” You scolded. Dr. Wells stopped, turning towards you and following your disappointed gaze.

“You work so much already. And with all this superhero stuff you need proper rest.” This was something you had scolded him countless times about over the years. He worked himself tirelessly some nights and it hurt you to see him so stressed. To see those bags under his eyes after a sleepless night.

He sighed, clearly upset that he had disappointed you. Not something he liked to do after the countless times you had yelled at him before.

You walked over to his papers and notebook and began closing them and placing them in organized piles. Dr. Wells watched quietly, his brows furrowed.

“You put them in correct stacks.” He said wheeling over, curiosity in his voice. It was no doubt that you had no idea what was actually written on them. You weren't a scientist.

“I've been your assistant for a few years, Dr. Wells. I know how you work.” You explained. He smiled, nodding slightly as he stared at you. 

He wheeled over to your side, watching as your fingers moved between the pages and placed them in a neat pile on the table.

You were beginning to feel at ease with your currently very awkward situation, so what happened next took you off guard completely.

In a very rapid movement, Dr. Wells took you by the arm, pulled you to him, having you fall forward on his lap to straddle him and cupped your face as he kissed you passionately.

You tensed. Heart stopping for a split second at the suddenness of what had happened before beating rapidly against your chest with the realization of what had happened. Dr. Wells was kissing you, and hungrily too.

His lips hot and hungry and tasting of his late night bourbon. It was a taste you had only dreamt of and yet, it was so much sweeter than you could have imagined. Your body melted into his grasp. Kissing him back with just as much demand.

A hand tangled into his hair as the other gently gripped the shirt on his chest. His hand found your waist, gripping it tightly as his other held your cheek. He guided your head to tilt as he lined your lips with his tongue, making your body burn.

Your lips parted, inviting him in as you twirled your tongue around his. Your body pushing into his as you rolled your hips into him. His grip on your waist tightened as a groan emanated from his throat. The sound of which made your heart race and your head spin. 

Things were heating up between you too and quickly. You whimpered as Dr. Wells bit down on your bottom lip. His hand sliding up, under your shirt and resting against your bare back, pulling you closer to him. Your breasts pressing up against his chest through the thin fabric of the t-shirt.

Then, as fast as it had happened, it stopped. Resting his forehead against yours, your lips were parted as you two panted, trying to catch your breath. Dr. Wells hesitated, biting down on his bottom lip as he eyes were squeezed shut. 

You felt that something was wrong, and your suspicions were confirmed when his hand slid out from under your shirt and rested gently on your thigh. He pulled his head back, staring at you. His blue eyes filled with longing and regret.

“I'm sorry, (Y/N).” He whispered. “If circumstances were different, I would have made you mine a long time ago.” 

You pulled back a bit looking at him quizzically. What could he have meant by that? You were used to his cryptic and sometimes downright confusing statements but something like this…you didn't understand. 

“I wasn't planning on doing this to you…but seeing you show up here, looking like that…and now, braless in my clothes. I couldn't resist just a taste.” He confessed and you felt your cheeks burn. 

The urge to kiss him, to undress him, to unravel into desire with him hung like a thick fog between you two. You didn't know what to say. What could you say? You were still trying to figure out if what just happened, actually happened.

He stared at your face longingly. A hand still cupped on your cheek. He slid it down slightly. His thumb caressed your bottom lip.

He swallowed hard and forced a sigh, gently nudging you off of him. You obliged silently, burning with hunger and embarrassment and confusion. 

“The spare room is over there. I'll see you in the morning.” He avoided your gaze as he pointed to a door on the far side of the room and rolled passed you. 

You stood there for a moment, forcing your emotions away to put on a strong face. Forcing a gentle smile, you nodded at him as if nothing had happened.

“Goodnight, Dr. Wells.” You forced in the calmest voice you could manage. 

“Goodnight.” He said sternly.

And without another word you went to the room. Shutting the door behind you and falling onto the queen sized bed, the tears finally gave way as they silently slid down your face.  
Tears of confusion. Tears of joy. Tears of longing. Tears of heartbreak. And silently, pillow stained, you managed to fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
